The specific aims for this project are: 1) To maintain a transmission (Phillips 201) and a scanning electron microscope (Phillips 505) under service contract for the conduct of ultrastructure research. 2) To provide competent staffing to assist scientists with electron microscopy research. 3)To provide technical assistance in areas of sample preparation, sectioning, microscope use, photomicrography and printing. The service includes assistance with data interpretation and experimental design when required. 4)To provide the instrumentation and software for PC-based image acquisition and analysis. 5) To serve as the central resource for the planning, purchasing, and installation of computer hardware, software, and network equipment for the Office of Sponsored Programs. 6) To maintain a custom computer software system to track pre- and post-award activities and research capabilities campus-wide and to aid the administrative services of the OSP.